game_highfandomcom-20200213-history
Simon Centifolia
Simon Centifolia is the son of Captain Rose, leader of the Rose Rock pirates from the Capcom game Zack and Wiki: Quest for Barbaros' Treasure. Personality Simon, like his mother, is completely spoiled. He enjoys the finer things in life--Fancy cakes, beautiful clothes, commanding many dopey goons around, and of course, shiny golden treasure. He's a wee bit of a compulsive collector, loving to get his hands on anything before anyone else can and then hording it away. And then proceeding to brag about all this loot he has. No, it's not kleptomania, and it's not stealing either. Those are dirty words. He draws maps to faraway islands in his spare time, always wondering what's there. Due to this desire for riches, he's frequently seen chatting with other students, asking them about their homelands and what kind of things are there. Any money? Artifacts? Special weapons? He's very tactically-minded and loves solving puzzles and putting his mind to work, thinking logically about every single one. Nothing that cannot be solved by simple logic and experimentation. Even if his logic sometimes goes down the route of "turn that bat into an umbrella" or "put the faucet on the painting to drain the painted water". When solving puzzles, he'll feverishly refuse hints, thinking that a cheap way to win. His presence is intimidating, his stature confident, his smirks always looking down upon you and all you stand for. In short, Simon ain't the kindest figure, and he's certainly not the least nosy. However, Simon has a bit of an inferiority complex. He's strongly bitter that his game is so glossed over (thereby making him glossed over), so he tries his hardest to make a name for himself. His methods are...Questionable. Simon believes himself to be the smartest man in the room, frequently looking down on people, and certainly not above belittling them if it gets his point across. His attitude is misguidedly prideful at best and downright narcissistic at worst, and that can often rub someone the wrong way. Even when he does make friends, his so-called 'affectionate comments' can come off as very weirdly insincere. He enjoys making situations about him so he can get just a smidgen more attention. He has a fragile ego. He needs it validated any chance he gets. On his own, he can be frankly rather insufferable; but luckily he has a group of friends that can balance him out and show him a little humility every now and again. Rumor says, though, he can't pilot a ship. Physical Appearance Simon is very much human, pale, with his mother's white hair. His eyes, however, are hazel. He wears a purple-and white striped shirt, with a similarly purple bandanna around his neck, sporting a stylized skull (the symbol of the Rose Rock pirates). His slacks are a deep blue, his boots white with many purple clasps. He wears a long coat over this all, white with gold trim, a rose in one of the pockets. Relationships Family Simon is very close with his mother and the hordes of goons they boss around. I mean, how couldn't he? His mother's the one who spoils him. Besides, sailing the world in ships--Or flying in her airship--Is the most fun he's ever had. He'll never say it in such words, but he's a complete and utter mama's boy. Friends Simon is roomed with Sofia Flamenco. He finds her dreadfully annoying and chatty. Next. Of the six he's lumped with, he's closest with Takashi, since he can appreciate his high-class nature. Besides, he likes purple almost as much as Simon does! He's also close with good 'ole Harold the Heir, often dumping his problems onto him for funsies. Harold doesn't seem to mind, though, and likes hearing Simon brag about his mother's thrilling exploits that nobody knows about. Pet Those goons could count as pets, right? Otherwise, he owns a rabbit named Lillian. The irony isn't lost on him. Romance He's in a committed relationship with Honey T. Syrup. Though she prefers brawn to brains and couldn't appreciate finer things if those finer things slapped her face, she's the perfect girl to balance out Simon's snobbishness. Gallery And I've Never been to Boston in the Fall.png|We are the pirates who don't do anything. Different Interpretations.jpg|An alternate costume for Simon (far right), by Jasmine231. Simon.PNG|Simon's aesthetic collage. Trivia *Simon (more accurately 'Zymen' or 'Seimen') was an actual pirate, and Centifolia is a type of rose. *Considering only Wiki's bell form in-game can turn animals into tools (e.g. a bat to an umbrella), you must wonder how Simon reaches some of these conclusions without presuming he stole Wiki. *Well, of course he'd get roomed with Sofia--He's the son of Captain Rose, after all. *Despite not being who Lissa considers 'the hero' of the six-man band (that being Harold), Simon was created first. Category:Original Characters Category:Original Charaters boy Category:Lissa's Gang of Saps Category:Capcom